three steps
by rockin.overmate
Summary: Yoh loved Haruna. Haruna loved Yoh. They are a cute couple. But now Yoh wanted Haruna...completely. But it's going to take him three steps to have Haruna...what are they?
1. step one: engagement

**author's note:**

**yes! my first story! please enjoy!**

**Part One: Engagement**

* * *

Her smile, her eyes, her many expressions…

She was all he was dreaming about these nights.

"Yoh…"

He muttered and turned in his sleep.

"Yoh."

He moved a little.

"YOH!"

"OW!" Yoh woke up with pain in his stomach. He looked up to find a hand curled in a fist. Asami's hand. Yoh groaned.

"You're finally awake. You're nineteen and yet you can't wake up by yourself." Asami daintily said. She turned and walked out of Yoh's room.

Yoh fell back against his pillow and threw an arm over his eyes. His cheeks began to burn. Although no one was around him, he was embarrassed. He had dreamed about Haruna again.

His eyes strayed over to where the box was, in his drawer. Yoh's heart began to beat faster. Unconsciously he sat up. _I … actually bought …. it. _He consciously didn't use the word "ring."

Yoh got up and got dressed. Grabbing his book bag, he paused by the drawer where the small velvet box was. Hesitantly, he pulled the drawer open and got the box out.

"Hey, Yoh.." Asami walked in. Startled, Yoh dropped the box. Asami blinked.

"Yoh…is..that an engagement ring?" Asami was more surprised than shocked. Yoh quickly picked up the box and stuffed it in a secure pocket in his book bag and turned to Asami with glaring eyes. As Asami raised her eyes, Yoh's eyes turned to pleading.

Reading Yoh's eyes, Asami sighed. "I won't tell her. But I WILL tell Fumi. And – "Asami added, as Yoh opened his mouth to protest. "I'll make sure Fumi won't tell anyone. But he'll tell Asaoka."

"Okay…" Yoh said in a hoarse voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Asami paused. "Crap, I forgot what I was going to say. Whatever." Asami walked to the door. Before leaving, she turned around. "Good luck popping the question."

_Shoot…no one was supposed to know. _Yoh felt angry at himself.

--

"Hey, Yoh!!" Haruna's cheerful voice came out of nowhere and Yoh's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly the box felt heavier in his book bag as he saw Haruna.

"Hey, Haruna." Yoh's voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat.

"How are you?" Haruna asked.

"Fine." Suddenly, Yoh's heart was filled with love that he felt for Haruna. He had the urge to hold Haruna. "Haruna…come with me." He grabbed her hand and pushed through the crowd of students. As he was fighting the crowd he passed Asami, Fumi and Asaoka hanging out by the bulletin board. As they saw Yoh and Haruna, they started cheering and clapping, oblivious to the staring students.

"Hey guys!" Haruna shouted cheerfully, a bit confused. Yoh gave them a quick glare and tightened his hand around Haruna's. _I can't pop the question now! _After a minute or so of pushing, Yoh and Haruna found themselves under a big Sequoya tree. Dropping his book bag, Yoh turned around and pulled Haruna into a huge hug.

"Yoh..?" Haruna's muffled voice came out.

"Ah. Sorry." Yoh quickly released Haruna and turned in another direction, embarrassed. _I should ask her… _"Hey, Haruna..?" Yoh turned back to find Haruna smiling up at him. His heart began to beat faster and faster, his body getting warmer and warmer. _Oh no, I can't do this._

"Yeah?" Haruna continued to smile. Yoh's throat went dry.

"Will .. you… er..-"

"Yoh Komiyama! Kobayashi-Sensei needs you!" a student with glasses called out from the second floor window. Yoh glared up at the already gone student.

"Never mind..I'll see you later, 'kay?" Yoh grumbled.

"Okay!" Haruna said. Yoh quickly got his book bag and left, but not before quickly kissing Haruna on the lips.

_Crap…_Yoh thought. _I don't think I can do this._

_--_

"YOH!" Asami threw the door open. Yoh automatically sat up.

"What?"

"You didn't propose to Haruna, dude." Asaoka came up behind Asami.

"Yeah…I couldn't."

"Do it tomorrow, then." Fumi's head popped up. Yoh raised his eyebrows.

"Anyone else here that I need to know about?"

Asami ignored that question. "It's Friday, propose tomorrow."

Yoh ducked his head. "I can't." came Yoh's blunt reply. He heard a sigh.

"_Fine." _Asami gave Asaoka and Fumi pointed glances. Asaoka got the hint.

"Why don't you ask her on a date, take her on a picnic, then propose?" Asaoka spoke up. Yoh's head shot up to Asami's satisfaction.

"That's..not a bad idea." Yoh thought about how simple it would be. "Yeah…it IS a good idea!"

Asaoka grumbled. "You're acting like I never have good ideas."

--

"Haruna!" Yoh reached out and grabbed Haruna's wrist. Haruna smiled.

"Yoh!" She threw her arms around Yoh. Yoh's heart began to beat faster.

"Hey, um..listen." Haruna looked up.

"Yeah?"

Yoh's throat went dry.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow. Three o'clock by the park." The words came out jumbled. Haruna blinked. Yoh felt like he was going to burn up.

"Okay!" came Haruna's cheerful voice. Yoh sighed in relief. He looked down and smiled at Haruna.

"See you, then."

--

_I can't do this. I can't do this. What if Haruna thinks it's too early? What if she doesn't accept? Can I do this? I don't think I can!_

Yoh paced around and around the big tree. The ring in the box in his pocket seemed to weigh more and more each minute. Yoh quickly checked himself out. _Hair, clothes. Check. Food. Check. Ring. … Check._

"Yoh!" Haruna ran over and nearly rammed into Yoh. Yoh suddenly felt calm.

"Haruna, hi." He embraced Haruna. Haruna's eyes widened as she saw what food Yoh had bought.

"That looks good!" Haruna exclaimed. Yoh laughed.

"Let's eat, then!" As they munched, a question popped up in Haruna's mind.

"Yoh, why did you bring me on a date?"

Yoh stopped chewing. _Oh God, no. Not right now. Not when everything was feeling so … good. Ugh, if I don't do it now, I don't think I'll ever do it._

"Haruna. I have a question to ask you." Haruna swallowed, oblivious.

"Yeah?"

Yoh put down his food, got the ring out, and stood on one knee in front of Haruna. Haruna gapped.

_Oh, God._

"Will you marry me?" Yoh blurted out. He felt a little faint, a little weak at the knees. Haruna's eyes widened.

"AAAAHHH!" Haruna squealed. Yoh's heart began to beat faster and faster. Haruna stopped squealing.

"Yes." She said. His heart jumped. He fumbled for the ring and his shaking hand managed to put the ring on her shaking ring finger. She studied the ring, tears in her eyes. He watched her, never so happy in his life. She reached her arms out, and he gathered her into his arms.

And they kissed.

* * *

**Oh! /I'm into you, /and girl, /No... one else would do/Cause with every kiss and every hug/You make me fall in love/And now I... know I can't be the only one/I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of his life who feel.../What I feel when I'm/With you. – "With You" by Chris Brown**

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

**Part Two: Wedding**


	2. step two: wedding

**author's note:**

**ohmygosh! i had SO much fun writing this! my heart was actually beating REALLY fast and i had butterflies in my stomach! lol, enjoy the story!**

**Part Two: Wedding**

* * *

_Endure this. It's her we're talking about. _He thought.

He watched as she piled on dresses and dresses, screaming at the frills and the whiteness, the shimmering and strapless dresses. She turned to him, her face full of pure joy. She bounced over to him, a dress hung over each arm.

"I can't believe I'm actually shopping for wedding dresses!" she squealed. She held up both arms. "Which one would look better on me? You should know, Yoh, you're the expert!" Yoh blinked and came out of his stupor. He glanced at the dresses. One was strapless, the other had cap sleeves. Yoh imagined Haruna in a strapless white wedding dress. Embarrassed to be thinking about such a thing, Yoh ducked his head and blushed. A hand came out of thin air and smacked Yoh in the back of his head.

"Ow." Yoh rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop thinking about perverted things, then." Asami replied.

"Tsk, tsk, Yoh, I never knew you actually thought about _those _things." Asaoka walked up from behind a rack of dresses. Yoh glared, and Asaoka grinned. Haruna blinked, confused. She looked around. "Where's Fumi?" All three of them looked at her.

"I'm here!" Fumi called, his arm waving from a rack of suits. Asami placed a hand on Yoh's back and pushed him towards Fumi.

"Go look for a suit. I'll take care of Haruna." Yoh raised his eyebrows at his sister. Asami replied with a stare, her hand clasping around Asaoka's arm and pulling him to Yoh. "Here, take Asaoka with you. You'll need guy opinions." Yoh sighed and walked over to Fumi, who was flipping through suits, some white, some gray, mostly black suits. Yoh looked over to the racks to where Asami and Haruna were holding up a strapless dress. Yoh couldn't hear a thing, but noticed Haruna and Asami left. _She probably left to try on the dress. _Fumi cried out, and Yoh turned around.

"Bingo!" He pulled out a handsome traditional black suit. Yoh shook his head. Asaoka rapped his head. Yoh rubbed the back of his head again.

Asaoka grinned. "Go ahead, try on the suit. It keeps you from being…_distracted _by some _people._" Fumi guffawed. Yoh grabbed the suit and marched to the dressing rooms. As he shut the door, he saw a black-haired girl walk to Fumi with a girl in a white dress.

_Haruna … ? _Yoh wondered. But his vision was obscured by a dark shadow. Yoh automatically backed up. Asaoka grinned. "Now, you can't see your fiancée in her dress until the wedding day!" He reminded, and shut the door. Cursing under his breath, Yoh pulled off his clothes and gingerly picked up the suit. After some time, he stumbled out, all decked up in his now-wrinkled suit. Asaoka and Fumi turned around. Asami sent Haruna off in another direction, and walked over to her big brother. Yoh stood there, impatient, as the trio scrutinized him. As Yoh was about to open his mouth, Fumi whistled.

"Nice suit."

--

"Kyaaa! How cute!"

_Haruna…? _

"I definitely want these! Where's Yoh? Yoh?"

_Haruna…what's she's doing here?_

BANG. "Yoh!"  
"Arrgh!" Yoh sat up as Haruna stood there. Haruna blinked.

"Oh, you were sleeping?" Yoh blinked. He blinked twice.

"Haruna?"

"Good morning!" Yoh sat up straighter. He looked down, at his clothes, then up at the cheerful Haruna. He yelped and leaped out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh asked. Haruna held up pale pink flowers. Yoh looked on, confused.

"How about pink flowers for our wedding?" Haruna's smile got even wider as she said the word 'wedding'. Yoh sat down on the bed. He yawned.

"Sure." Haruna cheered and ran downstairs. "He said okay!" came upstairs. A curt reply was said, probably Asami's. Yoh groaned.

After doing his normal morning things, Yoh went downstairs in the living room to find four people sitting around floral bouquets, shiny cutlery, and menus set out. Yoh gaped. Business cards were spread out on the table, boasting the best wedding photographers and the best wedding designers and planners. Before he could say something, Yoh's stomach grumbled. Asami turned around, her eyebrows raised. Asaoka stifled a laugh. Haruna stood up. "Yoh, you're hungry! Let me get you something!" Haruna paused. Yoh put his hands on her shoulder. She turned.

"Sit down, I'll be right back." Yoh said.

"Okay!" Haruna accepted, and automatically sat down. Yoh walked into the kitchen and craved something sweet. He grabbed some dorayaki and walked back into the living room.

"So, where do I fit in?"

"Grab those menus and sit down next to Haruna. Choose what you guys want to be served at your wedding."

Yoh sighed and proceeded to sit next to Haruna.

--

The weeks passed by too quickly. Involuntarily, Yoh found himself looking forward to the wedding. Haruna was probably more giddy than she ever was. Asami spent her time doing the last minute things, with Fumi and Asaoka assisting her.

tick, tock, tick, tock

It was nighttime. The curtains hid the blackness and the silver of the stars.

_Can't believe I'm like this._

Yoh's head was tilted back, his dark eyes closed, his hair over his face. In his hand was the invitation.

tick, tock, tick, tock

Yoh opened his eyes. He raised his head slowly. His eyes went to the calendar. His heart skipped the beat.

_The wedding's tomorrow._

Yoh remembered yesterday – when they went for wedding rings… Haruna couldn't decide between a heart shaped diamond ring and a rectangular diamond ring. Yoh opted for the heart shaped one – it totally fit Haruna's image, although he wouldn't admit that. Yoh himself chose a regular gold band.

Yoh's head went limp again. He was tired. After three weeks of preparation, Haruna and he had barely any time to themselves. Yoh's head shot up once more. His hand reached out and grabbed his cell phone, shoving it in his pocket. He got up and glanced once in his mirror, and froze.

_What am I wearing?!  
_Wearing more suitable clothes, Yoh ran downstairs and out the door, towards Haruna's home. He paused in front of Haruna's house, doubled over, breathing hard. His hands moving faster than his mind, his hands searching through his pockets, calling a number, Yoh didn't realize what was happening until he heard the dial tone. His eyes went up to Haruna's room, where there was light.

"Yoh?"

"Haruna. Look outside." With satisfaction, Yoh saw the curtain split and Haruna's face peeking out. She smiled and disappeared. Without a moment's break, the door flew open and Haruna ran to the gate.

"Yoh?! What are you doing here?" She was dressed in a basketball jersey and shorts.

"I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"Not at all!" Haruna's hands fumbled and she opened the gate. "Come inside!"

Yoh shook his head and simply took Haruna's hand in his. He led her to a park nearby and gently pushed Haruna to sit on a bench. She sat, and he stood, their hands still in each others. Yoh blushed.

"So what are we here for, Yoh?"

"I missed you." Yoh turned away, his hand to his mouth, embarrassed to be seen saying such a thing. Haruna beamed.

"I missed you too!" As Yoh turned his head back, his breath was knocked out as she gave him a huge hug. After gaining his breath back, Yoh put his arms around her. It was silent, except for the crickets' chirping.

Hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

Haruna's head popped up. "About what?"

"The wedding."

"Of course!"

"You're not just doing it just because you don't want to hurt my feelings?"

"Yoh…"

"You don't feel rushed? Maybe this is too fast for you?"

"Yoh!" He blinked. Haruna gave a genuine smile.

"I'm not feeling rushed or anything! Positive! I'm …" she paused, searching for the right word. "I'm … super duper happy!" Yoh laughed and kissed the top of Haruna's head, relieved.

"Okay, then."

_Okay then. _

Yoh tightened his arms around Haruna.

--

_It's not okay. I'm freaking out. I can't sleep!_

Yoh fidgeted. He couldn't sleep. Yoh groaned out loud. He tossed. And turned.

_Stupid Yoh. Stupid Yoh! Don't freak out. Just tomorrow, then it'll be over with._

Yoh groaned once more. As he turned, the door suddenly slammed open and the light turned.

"Wha-?" Yoh blinked, sitting up.

"Let me sleep!" Asami ordered. Yoh yawned.

"I'm not doing anything." Yoh looked down and pulled at his baggy tank.

"Ba-Ka." Yoh looked up. Asami stood in the doorway, her hair up, her hands at her hip. "Haruna said she was okay with the wedding, right?" At those words, Yoh felt an extreme rush of peace, relief. "So don't be worrying! Everybody's happy except _you. _"As Yoh began to protest, Asami shut the lights and the door, enveloping Yoh in complete silence. He fell back against the pillow. His eyes closed.

_Haruna's happy. I'm happy. _

Images of Haruna and memories of Yoh and Haruna together entertained Yoh's mind until he fell asleep, half an hour later.

--

The pianist began the traditional wedding song. Yoh fidgeted with his suit, embarrassed to be seen by so many people.

_Since when did Asami invite so many people? Why didn't I get to see the guest list -  
_Haruna came in sight, breaking Yoh's thoughts. He took a quick intake of breath. Everyone around him murmured.

_Was that the girl who was asking me to give her lessons on how to get a boyfriend? Was she seriously the girl who didn't know how to dress?_

Haruna looked beyond beautiful. Through the veil, Her hair gently sat on her shoulders and curls. Her eyes were bright, her lips looking luscious. Her body looked thin and petite in the shimmering white dress.

_She doesn't even look like a baseball player._

In the front, Haruna and Yoh's mothers were crying. Yoh found himself smiling at Haruna, as she smiled at him. Before he knew it, she was in front of him, and the priest was beginning the vows. Yoh studied Haruna. He bit his lip. "You look beautiful." He mouthed. Haruna quietly laughed.

"Do you, Yoh Komiyama, take Haruna Nagashima to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Yoh gulped.

"I do." The guests started giggling quietly. Yoh's body began to get warm.

"And do you, Haruna Nagashima, take Yoh Komiyama to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Haruna cried, cheerfully.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest turned to Yoh. "You may now kiss the bride."

Yoh took a deep breath, butterflies in his stomach, his heart beating faster and faster. The world went silent as he lifted Haruna's veil. She smiled at him, and without hesitation, Yoh kissed her.

Everybody clapped, the girls screaming, the boys shouting, the adults crying. They started to get up and head towards the couple. Haruna gasped and turned, Yoh puzzled.

"Wait, wait!" Everybody quieted down. "I know this is way too early, but still..!" Without further ado, Haruna threw the bouquet of flowers with perfect aim into the center of the crowd. The girls yelled, trying to get the bouquet. Haruna heard quiet laughter in her ear.

"Just what I would expect from a baseball player." She turned to find Yoh smiling at her.

"I love you!" she yelled over the crowed. The crowd cheered once again as they heard her exclamation. Yoh smiled. He was full of nothing but love for the girl. He grabbed her arms and kissed her once more on the lips, oblivious to the rest of the world.

_Haruna … Komiyama._

* * *

**Stop the time, just like this/It won't come true/It's my selfishness/I want to tell you about my impatience/There's only twenty-four hours in a day/It's not enough, after a hundred hours/That should be much more/I'll find endlessness good – "Jikan yo Tomare" by AZU feat. SEAMO**

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

**Part Three: Honeymoon**


	3. step three: honeymoon I

**author's note: i felt like making this chapter into two parts :)**

**step three: honeymoon**

* * *

She jumped in her seat, then suddenly stopped, afriad that the man next to her would wake up. She slumped in her chair for a moment, then sat up and peeked out the window to find a blue shimmering ocean below her. Her heart began beater faster and faster with excitement. She turned to the man next to her, who continued to sleep, his body slumped, head against chair with hair over face. She studied his face: his closed eyes, his cheeks slightly red, as if he was barely concious, and embarrassed to fall asleep in public. She touched his cheek, her heart thumping hard, this time with love. He responded to her touch, waking up and stetching. She gasped.

"Yoh! I'm so sorry!-I didn't mean to wake you up!" Yoh groaned and slumped even more in his chair. He shifted his head towards her.

"Haruna..." he yawned.

Haruna smiled at him. He yawned again and smiled back. Haruna gasped. "Did you see the ocean? It's so blue, and it sparkles like there are diamonds! And there are whales! And you can see the fish!" With his elbow propped on his armrest, Yoh brushed the hair from his eyes and leaned forward. For the sake of Haruna, he gave the ocean a glance. Yoh's eyes widened. Underneath the plane was a vast sea.

"Wow..." Yoh whispered, then went back to his orginal slumping position. His eyes traveled over the back of the seat in front of him, past the magazines in the attached pocket, until they rested on Haruna's wedding ring. Yoh gave an emotionless sigh. At the noise, Haruna whipped her head around. She was still all-smiles. Yoh looked up her. Haruna looked down at him. They continued to look at each other like that. _Haruna, I love you... I might not show it much, but ... I love you with all I've got. _Yoh thought. Haruna let a little giggle escape her lips, as if in response to Yoh's thoughts.

"Excuse me, sir?" The newlyweds jumped and turned to find the plane waitress grinning broadly at Yoh. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, her hand patting her red-brown beauty-shop curls.

"Coke..I want coke...please!" Haruna whispered. Yoh cleared his throat.

"Um...my wife would like Coke. I'd like water, no ice please." The waitress's eyes narrowed slightly at the word 'wife' and moved over to study Haruna.

Her voice remained the same, however, when she replied,"Certainly." She inconspicuously opened one of the buttons on her blouse revealing something lacy, propped the collar and walked away. She came back soon enough, with a dark and clear drink in each hand. She quickly placed Yoh's drink in the container in his armrest. The waitress then considerably made of a show of giving Haruna her drink. She bent over, giving Yoh a show of her lacy undergarments, had Yoh chosen to look. She barely touched Yoh as she leaned forward to give Haruna the drin. Yoh, whose eyes were on his lap, quickly caught a whiff of perfume and whipped his head to his left. Haruna who was too busy watching her drink reach her, did not notice that the waitress was trying to seduce her husband. Yoh couldn't take it any longer.

"Excuse me." he muttered. The waitress stood up. She sniffed.

"Sorry." She turned and walked slowly away, hitching her skirt up bit by bit with every step. Two boys watched her walk away. He turned around around to find Haruna's cup was empty. Yoh laughed. Haruna sat there, trying to look dignified. _How adorable. _Yoh thought. Haruna hmphed then leaned towards Yoh. Yoh raised his eyebrow, and reached for his glass. As he took a sip, Haruna pressed her cheek against his. You spluttered on his drink, surprised. "I was really thirsty." she whispered in his ear. Yoh laughed.

* * *

**to be continued**

**(i like making abrupt endings)**


	4. step three: honeymoon II

**author's note: ****the second and last part! enjoy! (i had a really hard time building up to the you know what scene)**

**step three: honeymoon**

* * *

"Wah! How gorgeous!" Haruna cried. Yoh flipped his hair as a sudden gust of wind messed it up. They were standing in front of the airport. Buildings hidden by the greenery could be seen for miles.

"Switzerland..." Yoh murmured as he walked beside Haruna.

"Isn't it so pretty, Yoh?" Haruna asked.

_Not as pretty as you. _"Uh...yeah it is."

Suddenly a honk sounded. Haruna spinned around and clapped her hands once. "That's our taxi, Yoh!" Haruna laughed and took one of the bags and ran over to the taxi. Yoh stayed behind. He slapped himself on his forehead with the bottom of his palm. _Can't believe I'm thinking romantic, mushy stuff like that. _"Yoh!" Yoh hurried to get inside the taxi, running a bit but stopping as the suitcase began to bang against his leg.

Yoh and Haruna looked up at the luxurious hotel. "I'm on my honeymoon." Yoh looked at Haruna, who was more serious than she had ever been on the whole trip. "I'm on my honeymoon, and I'm married to Yoh." Yoh blushed as soon he heard that. Haruna looked at Yoh.

Yoh coughed. "My sister and Fumi made our reservations, apparently." he said, taking out a piece of paper with booking information written in huge wordy paragraphs and numbers. "How sweet!" Haruna beamed.

---

"..." Yoh was speechless. The room, which was deluxe, was big. It was cozy, airy, comfortable...but the only thing registered in Yoh's mind was the large, king sized bed smack! right in the middle of the room, with its red silk covers and crimson sheen pillows. Yoh heard Haruna take in a deep breath. "Wow!" She placed her furniture by the door and jumped around the room, finally jumping on the bed. Yoh hesitantly walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, watching Haruna.

Suddenly, all was quiet. Haruna and Yoh looked at each other. The room seemed to get hot. Yoh could hear the rhythmically pounding of his heart in his ears. Haruna seemed to blush.

Yoh finally spoke up. "Let's swim in the grand pool they have downstairs." Haruna seemed relieved.

"Okay."

"And then…" Yoh couldn't finish the sentence.

"And then we eat dinner!" Haruna quickly finished the sentence. Yoh's stomach flipped.

---

Yoh blinked against the bright spotlights of the pool. He looked around, one arm casually hanging in front of his stomach. The pool itself was huge. There were dozens of chairs grouped together around the pool. He stood there, not knowing what to do. As he strolled to two empty chairs, a gang of girls giggled. Yoh flushed. He quickened his walk and sat down.

He tried to make himself look busy, but two girls ended up coming over to him. They were flashy, American girls who smiled, showing off their white teeth, and rotating their bodies.

"Hey, handsome." One of the American girls spoke Japanese. Yoh tried not to laugh at her American accent.

"Hello." He replied, making his voice serious.

"Are you alone?" the other girl replied, pleased to find Yoh talking to them. Yoh was about to reply when his eye caught a girl waving at him in a blue one piece. She ran over to Yoh, expertly jumping over wet spots.

"Hi!" Haruna said. She noticed the other girls. "Hi!" she smiled. Yoh expected that from her. He turned to the girls.

"That's my wife." He said, answering the girl's questions. The girls, disappointed, but having some manners, left, muttering.  
Yoh sighed.

"Tired?" Haruna bent over, smiling. Yoh smiled back.

"Not quite." Haruna cheered and ran over to the diving board. He watched as she jumped twice and fell into the water in a perfect smile. People murmured and one clapped. Yoh laughed under his breath and followed.

---

"Mmm, this is so good." Haruna swallowed after taking a huge bite of steak.

"I agree." Yoh was enjoying the steak dinner as much as Haruna was. He took another bite. Haruna looked around. Yoh didn't look around, in fear of his own anxiousness starting up again. The atmosphere was set for couples, with slow piano music and a dim setting with candles. He couldn't help but think of what was going to happen next. He looked up at Haruna. Haruna herself was content and happily chattered away. Yoh took a deep breath, trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach.

He remained that way while eating dinner.

---

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of two people breathing. If heard even closer, two fast heartbeats could be heard.

"Haruna.." Yoh said. Haruna looked up. Her hand was clenched tightly to his.

"This is it, right?" Haruna asked. Yoh bit his lip.

"If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. If you aren't ready…" Yoh was stopped by Haruna moving forward. Yoh's eyes widened.

"I want to…with you. I'm ready.." Haruna whispered. Yoh took a deep breath. They both leaned closer and kissed for a long time, then slipped into a night neither of them could never forget.

---

Yoh yawned, his arm around Haruna's bare, smooth back. He glanced at the clock. 10:00. He looked over at the floor, where their clothes were hastily thrown. He remembered last night, and gave a small smile at the memories. His hand began to rub Haruna's back as Yoh's other hand pulled up the blanket over both of them. Last night was...a beautiful experience. He glanced over at Haruna's sleeping form, which began to stir.

"Nn…" she groaned as she stretched. She blinked against the rays of light that hit her eye. Then she saw Yoh, and smiled. Yoh smiled back.

"I love you.." they said simultaneously. Haruna giggled and rubbed her nose against Yoh's.

"That's an Eskimo kiss." Haruna explained. Yoh laughed.

"I know." He bent towards her and kissed her. She replied back with a kiss. And they continued their lives of happiness together.

* * *

**the end!**

**(or is it?)**

**thank you so much for reading!**


	5. epilogue

**author's note:**

**i had to add kids in the story! lol the names i chose from previous animes and mangas i read/watched. i really like them :3**

* * *

The two boys dropped the bat, shocked and surprised. Then, they ran for the patio door.

"Mom! Mom!" the first boy yelled as he and his companion burst into the living room. The woman who was bent over, straightening the books on the coffee table stood up. She looked over at the boys, a smile on her face.

"What happened, Takeshi, Ryou?" Haruna asked.

"I hit the ball and it went flying! Right, Ryou?" Takeshi turned to Ryou, his face red. Ryou nodded his head rapidly. A woman appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Good timing. Ryou, time to go home." Asami said.

Ryou pouted. "Aww! But I don't wanna! I wanna play with Takeshi!"

Asami laughed. "We'll come back on Friday, prmoise." Haruna and Asami smiled at each other. "Fumi!" Asami called, her voice louder.

"I'm here." Fumi appeared in the living room with Yoh. Fumi gathered Ryou in his arms and Asami went with them to the door. Before sitting in the car, Asami called to Haruna.

"Take care of yourself. Don't do... unnecessary things." Asami was referring to the week before, when Haruna was playing baseball. Takeshi stood at the doorway, waving.

As soon as the car was out of his sight, Takeshi closed the door and yelled, "Shower time!" He went on the first step and stpped. "Mom? Can I play baseball with my little sister?" he asked.

"Of course." came the reply. Yoh watched his son bounce up the stairs.

"What was he yelling about earlier?" he asked. Haruna moved to dust the bookcase.

"Oh, how he hit a ball really hard and it was flying."

Yoh smiled. "Just like his mom, huh?" Haruna smiled at Yoh. Suddenly, she gasped. Yoh moved automatically to Haruna's side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. The shock went away and Haruna laughed.

"She kicked." Yoh smiled in relief. Then, something he had been thinking about earlier hit him.

Yoh removed his glasses and began rubbing them against his shirt. "I...um, thought of a name for the girl." Haruna who had resumed the dusting with one hand protectively over her belly, paused. Yoh could tell she had gotten really excited. "

What? What?" she asked.

"Rukia." Yoh replied, putting his glasses back on and looking over Haruna.

"That's perfect!" she cried, all-smiles. Yoh, who still retained some of his teenage personality, blushed. Then he kissed Haruna and put his arms around her. That was how Takeshi found them, when he ran down the stairs a while later, his hair still damp.

"Hey! I wanna be hugged, too." he said, as he came over to his parents. Haruna smiled.

"Come here, then." She opened her arms and hugged Takeshi. Yoh placed his arm around Takeshi's shoulder.

"I love you." came Takeshi's muffled voice.

"I love you, too." said Yoh and Haruna simutaneously. They smiled at each other, and Yoh kissed Haruna.

* * *

** okay, this is really the end. once again, arigato! for reading!**


End file.
